Pale Light of Dawn
by psychotic-cat17
Summary: Sequel to Blackout. What happens when Olivia is called away to work and Alex refuses to take her calls after their late night mistake, or was it fate?


**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to me, they most likely belong to either Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Rating/Warning:** MA+ Contains a sexual relationship between two women so if you don't like it then don't read it.

**A/N:** Back by popular demand for anyone who wanted to see another chapter/sequel to Blackout. So this one is not so disheartening as the first one, that means fluffy. I'm keeping these two posting separate only because I kind of like the darker ending of Blackout, but this is a continuation of that story. Be warned for the super fluffiness of some of this story, I went a little overboard in a couple of sentences I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Pale Light of Dawn<strong>

Olivia flipped her cell phone shut in agitation and slammed it down on her desk, not caring if the damn thing broke under the pressure. That was the eleventh time she'd called Alex in the last twenty hours since she'd gotten the phone call at one this morning telling her that she was being dispatched to a scene. Not once had Alex had the decency to pick up her damn phone and Olivia was now beyond pissed. Honestly, she was annoyed with herself as well because she normally got the message that someone wanted space and honored their wishes, but she just couldn't seem to force herself to let Alex go.

If the call had been about anything else this morning she would have ignored it and spent the next countless hours making love to the blonde attorney. But apparently nothing in her fucking life could go as she wanted it to. Sure she'd finally gotten beautiful, intelligent, sexy, sophisticated Alexandra Cabot into bed with her, but Olivia hadn't missed the emotional retreat Alex had made as Olivia had kissed her goodbye.

"Fuck," she growled as she again slammed her hand down on the desk, this time missing her phone with her fist by mere millimeters. Olivia welcomed the pain that radiated out of her closed hand into her wrist and forearm. It was just a physical manifestation of the pain she felt gnawing insistently at her heart that had only gotten worse with each call that Alex had ignored.

Across the desk from her, Elliot flinched at the noise and the pain that he knew must be traveling throughout Olivia's abused arm even though she showed no outwards signs of the hurt. Elliot was also uncomfortable with the waves of anger he could feel rolling off of his partner; she was usually the one to soothe him, not the other way around. He'd know that something was wrong with her as soon as she'd stepped out of her car at the scene. She wasn't immediately focused on the job like she always had been in the past.

It wasn't until she'd gotten closer that Elliot had been able to register the signs that his partner had obviously been interrupted during an intimate moment. Her short brown hair was much more disheveled than normal and her usually impeccable clothes were slightly rumpled and Olivia was also missing her ever-present belt. They were also the same clothes that she'd had on yesterday. But even all that Elliot could have attributed to getting dressed in the blackout that had rolled through the city, except for the subtle odor of sex that he detected on her person.

He'd know since he and Kathy hadn't exactly spent their night in the most innocent of ways, but he wasn't distracted by that while working. Elliot had been about half a second away from teasing Olivia about why she was distracted when those deep brown orbs had momentarily caught his. The hurt and confusion he'd seen there that had left his gut clenching in pain had warned him not to follow through with his joke.

Apparently Olivia's night hadn't been as pleasant as he'd assumed, which was only made more abundantly clear as the night went on and turned into day. After that microsecond of unchecked emotion, Olivia had pushed whatever it was aside and fell firmly into detective mode, being everything that made her the best sex crimes detective he'd ever seen.

They'd been busy throughout the day, particularly with the power still out and almost every cop in all five boroughs called in to try to contain the anonymity the darkness gave to many unruly citizens who thought this was the perfect opportunity to break the law. Even through the chaos that the blackout created, Elliot saw Olivia sneak off into as quiet a corner as she could find to make personal calls throughout the day. After each call, Olivia would slink back to him dejectedly and Elliot could barely contain his need to demand the guy's name so he could go pummel the asshole that was disappointing his usually unflappable partner.

As the day progressed, however, Elliot noticed that although Olivia was still feeling rejected she was also getting pissed at whoever apparently wouldn't answer their phone. Elliot hoped that Olivia would just dump the jerk since he obviously had no idea how amazing Liv was if he was dodging her. He was encouraged by the fact that his partner was moving past being dismissed and starting to embrace her anger.

They had closed their case from this morning already and were just finishing up their reports at almost nine in the evening. The power had been restored around five that afternoon and they were both taking the opportunity to fill out the easier, computerized report tonight instead of going home just in case of another power outage. Even though the power was back on, the heat had not lifted, so the possibility of another system overload was not so far-fetched.

Elliot had let Olivia deal with it in her own way up until this point, but when Olivia started inflicting pain on herself, that was when Elliot drew the line. So when Olivia slammed her fist onto the desk across from his twice, he refused do nothing anymore. "You want to talk about it?" he said into the now nearly empty squad room. Only a couple of on-duty personnel still loitered around in the relief of the air-conditioned building.

Olivia looked up at him, debating whether or not to play dumb. She'd known he could sense her unrest all day, but that was the price one paid when they were extremely well attuned to their partner. Something she was happy to have with Elliot because it made their nonverbal communication so much easier.

"It's not important," she said instead. What she really meant was that it was irrelevant to them closing this case and she was also making him a silent promise to try to keep it out of their work from now on. To her personally it was extremely important, but there was nothing she could do about it until Alex decided to talk to her again.

"It is important, Liv. I've _never_ seen you act like this." Elliot needed his partner to talk to him because he wanted to help her. She was a little too good at keeping her private life to herself, and most of the time it didn't bother him because Olivia was generally a balanced person. Yes, she had some personal demons about her parentage that often rode her, but she didn't let them dictate who she was.

"Like what?" Olivia asked, as much out of curiosity as it was a stall tactic to gather her thoughts.

"I don't really know how to describe it. I guess you just seem kind of… broken," he said, the work coming to him from the recesses of his mind. It may have been an impulsive choice of words, but he realized as they were set free into the void between them that it was the perfect description. "Not like you can't function properly, but like you're just functioning differently," Elliot tried to articulate what he meant while softening the blow of basically calling Olivia damaged.

When Olivia just sat there in silence staring at him, but not really seeing him, Elliot considered trying to explain better at the risk of shoving his foot farther down his throat. He was beyond relieved when the phone on his desk rang and he could answer it instead of getting into hotter water with Olivia.

At Elliot's choice of the word 'broken,' Olivia had instantly gone immobile; she thought that maybe even her heart had stopped beating. He was right, and it had taken his concerned, bumbling attempt to console her to get her to realize it. She was actually _heartbroken_ that Alex seemed to be ignoring her after they'd made love. Oh my god, when had she turned into such a girl!

Olivia had always been perfectly content with having sex simply for the physical release that her body wanted. She had never felt the need to pretty up a night of pleasure with empty promises of love. But apparently Alex had gotten further under her skin than she'd realized, burrowing past the dermis and insignificant muscles into her heart. _Well that was fucking inconvenient now wasn't it?_

She had replayed every agonizingly orgasmic detail over and over in her mind too many times to even count today. It had been a miracle that she'd been a help to Elliot at all today with the case since she'd spent most of her time thinking about last night and the rest suppressing the painful arousal that flared up while thinking about it. What Olivia hadn't realized until now, even after the constant replay, was that she'd not just acted differently last night with Alex, but that she'd been okay with the differences.

Olivia had never been the sort to stand or lay around while her lover gave her pleasure, particularly not with her female sex partners, but last night she'd done just that. She may have been the one to initiate their first kiss, but after that Alex had led the way one hundred percent. A shudder of remembered pleasure coursed through her body at the ecstasy Alex had shown her while so completely controlling her willing body.

She had barely even touched the blonde last night and Olivia's hands clenched spastically at the thought of doing everything, and more, to Alex that she'd done to her. When Olivia had finally been able to touch Alex, it had been for far too short a time, as the blonde had climaxed so quickly and then Olivia had been called away from Alex's company. The flood of wetness between her thighs did not surprise Olivia as she remembered Alex's orgasm, how she'd looked, how she'd sounded, how she felt.

Perhaps the most critical action of her time with Alex that she'd missed the significance to was that the blonde had readied her for such a long time, Olivia didn't think it would be untrue to say for over an hour but she couldn't be sure as she had no concept of time during their intimacies. Through all of that time, the only time Olivia had even _tried_ to touch Alex was when they'd finally made it to the bed and she was already insane with desire. Olivia had gladly relinquished control for the night, something she'd never done with anyone else. She could have only done that with someone that she trusted; someone that she loved.

Olivia was pulled from her self-redefining thoughts as she heard Elliot say Alex's name into the telephone receiver. All of her focus was pulled towards listening to Elliot's side of the conversation and trying to gather what they were discussing. She had to mentally refocus a couple of times when her mind went off on the tangent of remember Alex's husky voice from their earlier intimacies. Olivia hadn't had this much difficulty controlling her hormones even when she was a teenager for god's sake.

"Working late aren't you, Counselor?" Elliot asked in a teasing tone as a smile spread across his face. He and Alex had a bit of a strenuous relationship at times, but they generally tended to get along and liked each other. By the way that Elliot's grin was abruptly dislodged Olivia guessed that this was not one of the harmonious points in their relationship. Alex had probably made a comment about it being none of his business why she was working late; she was very closed off personally and kept her private life very private.

"Yes, I was just finishing up the report before you called. It should be done in five minutes or so."

The exasperated look Elliot wore morphed into one of anger. "You want me to bring it over to your office tonight? It's already nine o'clock. I'm sure it can wait until the morning, Counselor," Elliot's teasing tone had completely evaporated and he was now speaking through gritted teeth. There should be no reason that Alex needed the completed report on such a new case so soon after they'd closed it, particularly with it being so late and the courts closed down for the day. They both knew that she was just being difficult and probably wanted to get a head start on background information.

From Elliot's continued shaking of his head and the anger that permeated the air around him, Olivia knew that Alex was insisting. Before he could let loose another scathing comment through the phone line, Olivia mimed to him that she would do it. He nodded his head in acquiescence and started to say just that, but his partner lunged across their desks and covered the mouthpiece before he could.

"Just say you'll do it. Don't tell her I'm bringing the reports. And make sure she'd in her office," Olivia requested, knowing that Alex sometimes had them bring work to her in the reference room that the DA's building had. Olivia knew that her behavior would cause Elliot's curiosity to peak, but she was unwilling to let this opportunity just slide past her. Alex would have to talk to her if they were face to face, or Olivia would just follow her around until she did. Childish, but effective, as most detectives who'd ever tailed a suspect knew.

Elliot again nodded his consent to deceive their ADA and Olivia let go of the phone. Less than a minute later, Elliot was hanging up the land line and giving Olivia a penetrating look, trying to figure out what game she was playing at with Alex. No answer was immediately forthcoming and Olivia's eyes said that she was not going to share.

Olivia grabbed the printed reports off of the printer and was out the door with barely a goodbye wave to her partner. She was determined to get Alex to finally talk to her, and if she was being honest, her body was more than excited by the promise of just being close to the blonde again. It was almost like Olivia had been going through withdrawal all day at not having any contact with the ADA and now she knew she was going to get her fix. The time it took to get to the ADA's office was spent telling her body to calm down and not expect another round with Alex so soon, particularly with the way Alex was currently treating her like she had the plague.

Alex's office door was closed even though there were no other employees on the floor. In fact, the only person Olivia had run into on her way up to Alex's office was the front desk security guard who'd let Olivia up only after seeing her badge. Olivia took a deep breath and knocked on the door, praying she would know what to say when she and Alex were once again facing each other.

"Enter," Alex said from the opposite side of the door. She was surrounded by books, case files, and legal briefs, but each was set up in an orderly fashion on her desk. A smile graced her face in preparation for apologizing to Elliot for delaying his trip home, but that smile dropped right off her lips when she saw the female detective standing in her doorway.

"What are you doing here, Liv?" Alex asked, mentally cringing at the nickname that had snuck out before she could think to stop it. Whenever Olivia had called her today, it had taken all of her willpower not to pick up the phone. She needed to make this a quick, clean break, not let her heart waste away with hope for weeks or even months before something came between them.

There was not a doubt in Alex's mind that something would eventually force them apart. They worked together on an almost daily basis and neither of them was out at work, at least she certainly wasn't and she'd never heard a single peep about Olivia being gay except from chauvinistic cops that were pissed she was a detective when they weren't. That was the lie she told herself about why they couldn't work because what Alex was really afraid of was that Olivia would just use her for sex while she lost every part of her soul to the woman who unquestionably already ruled her heart. Alex was not built for unrequited love, her emotions needed to be kept in check.

"Elliot wanted to go home, so I volunteered to bring these over to you," Olivia said in a civil tone, shutting the door behind her as she walked the files over to Alex's desk. What she'd said wasn't a lie, she just left out the part where she'd suggested the idea to Elliot, or maybe demanded that he go along with it. Olivia set the papers down on Alex's desk, but didn't leave afterwards, didn't even back up a step.

"Was there something else?" Alex asked in what she hoped was a voice free of the fear and desire that were warring within her. She looked up at Olivia from behind her glasses and realized that she hated the advantage the detective had right now of being taller. Olivia's presence was always enough to command any room, and Alex was definitely feeling it in the small confines of her office.

"We need to talk, Alex," Olivia said, biting the bullet and refusing to back down from this conversation. It was hard to force out the words when all she really wanted to do was walk around the desk, take those incredibly sexy glasses off Alex's face and fuck her on her desk. Impulse control was becoming very important whenever she was around the blonde attorney.

"No, we don't," Alex said, getting up from her desk and walking around the side with the intent of opening her office door and asking Olivia to leave. She also needed the slight advantage that her taller frame gave her when trying to compete with Olivia's strong presence.

Olivia stood in her way and she couldn't get around the detective without brushing against her, not something Alex was willing to try when her body was beyond wired with the desire to have Olivia all over again. The detective had not been the only one to spend much of the day replaying the events of last night.

"Yes, we do. Why won't you talk to me?" Olivia tried desperately to keep the pleading out of her tone. She was disturbed that Alex could bring out something so uncharacteristic in her, but she was more concerned with the reasons why the blonde wasn't even willing to give them a shot at a relationship. This was the first time she really _wanted_ to establish a deeper emotional connection with a bed partner and Alex was stonewalling her.

Alex turned to walk back behind her desk, needing to put more space between their two bodies, and a large piece of furniture couldn't hurt either. It was somewhat unfortunate that the piece of furniture in question played a part in quite a few fantasies she had where Olivia starred in the lead role. She really needed to get the detective out of her office before her tenuous control was shattered once again.

Olivia's hand shot out to halt Alex's retreat, gripping the blonde around her left forearm. The heat that arched between them was almost palpable, causing both women to inhale quickly as they tried to control their desires. Alex was gaining the upper hand in her battle until she made the mistake of looking into Olivia's dark eyes, the fire there melting the rest of her resistance in a single instant.

"Fuck it," she mumbled softly before crushing her body to the detective's and thrusting her tongue into Olivia's receptive mouth. Both groaned at the full body contact that they'd been denied for almost twenty-four hours. It felt like years since they'd last satisfied their mutual desire instead of the single day it had actually been.

Olivia quickly found herself pressed back against Alex's desk, her backside hitting the edge. She pulled her hands from the blonde's head and pressed them back against the desk to keep herself from falling over back onto it. Not even Olivia's moment of unbalance could stop the devouring kiss they were locked in however as Alex followed the detective's every movement as best she could.

Alex took full advantage of the positioning of Olivia's hands that had left the detective's body wide open to an assault by sliding her hands down the sleek torso, making sure to lightly tease Olivia's breasts with a passing caress before pulling her shirt from her slacks. Olivia had changed at the precinct into a navy blue button-up shirt, thankfully sleeveless as it was still wicked hot, and another pair of black slacks, minus the belt that was still at Alex's apartment. While she looked delicious wearing her clothes, Alex knew intimately that the detective looked even better when wearing nothing at all.

Olivia considered stopping Alex's manipulative hands, wanting to be the one to touch tonight, but all thoughts fled her mind as Alex slipped her hands under her shirt. Just that one touch across her quivering, unguarded abdomen had the detective pressing her legs together in an attempt to control the heat raging between them, afraid that she would come just from that light caress. Thinking about what Alex had made her feel last night while at her mercy had kept Olivia sensitive all day, but she'd never had to try so hard not to climax before, especially without direct stimulation.

At Olivia's whimper of need, Alex pulled back just far enough to be able to read the detective's expression. It was even more beautiful than last night, and the need she saw there was even more intense, closer to the breaking point. Alex reached down and cupped Olivia through her slacks, pushing hard into the damp area at the apex of her thighs and drawing another small cry from Olivia's throat.

"God, baby, you really need it don't you," Alex could only croak out, her mouth going dry at the wetness she was certain she could feel through Olivia's pants. She couldn't suppress her own soft groan at how incredible Olivia made her feel just by being aroused at her touch.

Olivia bucked into Alex's hand at her words, her body confirming what she wanted to desperately to deny. Alex had put her first last night and given her a soul-shattering orgasm, and she wanted to be able to return the favor tonight instead of having her body beg for the just out of reach completion it wanted so much. "No," Olivia whined, burying her face in Alex's sweet smelling neck when she heard the embarrassingly pleading tone that belied her word.

Alex chuckled and proceeded to nip at Olivia's neck, eliciting the same ecstatic moan as last night. Olivia had always had a very sensitive erogenous zone on her neck and it sure as hell hadn't taken Alex long to find it and exploit it. The detective pushed her hands into the blonde's hair and held her encouragingly to her neck, using her actions instead of her words to beg for more attention.

Olivia knew the attention to her neck was a distraction technique when she felt Alex's hand push into her pants, and under the waistband of her shorts. Her head feel back and her hands once again braced against the desk behind her when Alex used her leg to push Olivia's further apart so she could run her fingers through the slickness at the detective's core. A moan fell from the detective's lips as her hips jerked into the contact, her body wanting the promise of Alex's fingers.

"Alex," Olivia whimpered, not sure if she was going to ask the blonde to stop or beg her to continue. The likelihood of the former happening wasn't very good, but she could hope that she'd find the strength to stop Alex before she came first, again. Olivia's decision didn't get made fast enough because Alex's fingers slid the length of Olivia's crease and she sunk two fingers into the warm, moist depths of the detective's tight sheath. If Alex's other arm wasn't positioned behind Olivia's back, helping to hold the brunette up, Olivia was sure her arms would have given out on her and she would have been sprawled out on the desk.

What the hell did Alex do to her? She had never been with anyone who'd tested her control like Alex, who enjoyed making her lose that control as thoroughly as Alex did. And every second of Alex's ever increasing thrusts inside of her was made infinitely more pleasurable by the knowledge that she loved the blonde who was turning her inside out.

Olivia felt the beginning tremble of her orgasm start deep within her core. Alex must have felt it too because she began to curl her fingers inside of Olivia, hitting the super sensitive spot on her inner wall, and flicked her thumbnail across Olivia's straining clit. A long, keening cry was torn from Olivia's body as she came hard. And the only name she could cry out was the only name that would ever fall from her lips in a moment like this ever again, the name of the woman she loved: Alex.

Who knew that anything could have been better than last night's orgasm. Alex had taken her time last night, slowly building the fire inside of Olivia until it reached an inferno before letting her climax, and tonight had taken her to the same heights in less than ten minutes. Olivia had never been one for vocalizing her pleasure in resounding cries until Alex. And now she was addicted to the attorney after just two amazingly intense orgasms.

Alex had drawn out Olivia's orgasm as long as possible, loving the way her name sounded when the detective cried it out at her peak. She gently slipped her hand from between Olivia's legs and licked them clean, not denying herself the taste that had haunted her all day after only getting a small sample of it the night before.

This time Olivia watched as Alex enjoyed her essence, knowing that the erotic image would forever be burned into her brain. And when Alex finished cleaning her hand, she looked at Olivia with even hungrier eyes than before. She kissed the brunette, sharing the flavor with her before beginning a slow decent down Olivia's still raggedly breathing body, intent on finally getting the full taste she'd denied herself last night in favor of being inside of the detective when she'd made her come.

Olivia would have none of it, halting the blonde's trip downwards and pulling her back up into another deep, penetrating kiss. With a surge of strength, Olivia caught Alex by surprise and reversed their positions so that the attorney was now pressed against her desk. No more playing around, Olivia was going to take Alex until the blonde was too weak to move.

Alex tried to protest their position change, wanted to rail at Olivia for again denying her a taste of heaven, the same intimacy that had been denied her in the early morning hours because the detective had been called away. She would have protested if Olivia hadn't kept her mouth otherwise occupied with lips and tongue, and what talented body parts they were. If it wasn't so incredibly pleasurable, Alex might have had the strength to put up more of a fight to get her way.

Olivia could feel the moment that Alex relinquished her bid for control. Her lips parted under the detective's in submission, reacting to everything Olivia was doing instead of trying to direct their actions. It was only after that fight had left Alex that Olivia pulled her mouth from the blonde's, giving her bottom lip one last lick of approval.

The detective's attention then turned to undressing Alex and learning her body better than anyone ever had or ever would, maybe even better than the blonde knew herself. Alex was still wearing a button up white shirt even in this heat, but she'd left the top three buttons undone as she was working alone in her office tonight. She was also wearing a pair of dark grey slacks that Olivia knew hugged her ass invitingly, even if she couldn't see Alex's backside at the moment. And while Olivia always appreciated how good Alex looked in her wardrobe, right now she needed the attorney naked.

Last night, Alex had revealed her body quickly, all at once, but tonight Olivia was going to undress her slowly, taking her time with every inch of exposed skin until Alex was begging for oblivion. So Olivia started from the top, slowly unbuttoning Alex's shirt and skimming her fingertips along the smooth alabaster skin underneath, reveling at the hitch in Alex's breathing.

She gently pushed the soft material off Alex's shoulder, tossing the shirt neatly over the chair behind the attorney's desk. Olivia let her eyes roam to take in every inch of bare skin before placing her hands on Alex's perfect body. Alex's soft, supple skin covered a surprising array of well-developed muscles, not as noticeable or defined as Olivia's own, but they were there nonetheless. It was enough to make Olivia shiver in pleasure when she felt those muscles contract involuntarily at her touch, excited to have the attention of her ministrations.

Olivia unclasped Alex's bra, tossing that aside as well and thanking all the gods that there was no one around to walk in on them. She would not share the sight of Alex in a passion-filled delirium with anyone, and she growled possessively at the thought before turning her full attention back to making Alex feel more ecstasy than she'd ever felt before with any of her previous lovers.

Alex's breasts were smaller than her own, but they felt so perfect when Olivia cupped them in her hand that it didn't matter to her. She'd never been a breast woman, but there was nothing about Alex that she didn't like or wouldn't take the time to worship. Olivia dipped her head and took a pert pink nipple into her mouth, savoring the taste and texture that was purely Alex, a combination that she was immediately addicted to.

It surprised Olivia a little when Alex ran her fingertips through her short brown locks, pulling the detective closer to her chest. Olivia was more than happy to oblige and opened her mouth wider, taking in more of Alex and loving the breathy moan that the attorney released at the fuller contact.

Olivia moved her hands down to Alex's ass, gently squeezing her through her slacks and pulling the blonde into close contact with her pelvis. Alex moaned and Olivia groaned at the small amount of friction that did nothing to relieve their shared need and only served to increase their gnawing hunger. It was all Olivia could do to pin Alex back to the desk when the blonde started rocking her hips into Olivia's instead of unceremoniously fucking the blonde like she hungered to do but knew she would regret later.

Alex was pushed back with what could almost be classified as a warning growl from Olivia. It may have been unfair because Olivia was the one who'd initiated the contact, but she was only human, a highly aroused human at that. Fortunately, Alex didn't have the time to pout as the detective's hands came around to the front of her waist and undid her slacks, pushing them over the blonde's hips.

Without waiting for any encouragement, Alex slipped out of her shoes before shimmying out of her pants, flicking them away when they finally fell to her feet. She moved her hand to the waistband of her panties, but Olivia's hand over hers stilled the movement before she could shove those off as well.

Sensing Alex's impatience to be completely naked, Olivia replaced Alex's hands with her own and slowly lowered the silky material down the attorney's legs, wanting the joy of exposing Alex for herself. Olivia knelt for just a second, not wanting to tempt herself into moving faster than the slow pace she'd already set. It wasn't yet time to take what she really wanted before she'd had her fill of everything else that Alex had to offer.

She stood back up and pressed herself against the quivering blonde, offering some comforting full body contact until Alex started shifting her hips against Olivia's again. The detective pulled back and gave Alex another kiss, slow and thorough; she could kiss the attorney forever and be completely content, frustrated maybe, but still content. At the feel of Alex's hands on her shirt, trying to unbutton it with shaking hands Olivia pulled back. "Please," Alex said, the incomplete thought the only thing her lust-filled brain could get out to ask for help getting Olivia undressed.

Olivia helped Alex take off her clothes, all except her boyshorts. She didn't trust herself to be completely naked and still hold on to the patience she needed to give everything she wanted to Alex. Once Olivia was out of her clothes, she pressed their bodies together again, giving Alex the contact she so desperately desired, both of them moaning at the heated connection.

After placing one more kiss to Alex's lips, Olivia slowly kissed her way down the blonde's body. She spent a few minutes again tasting Alex's firm breasts before moving down to her stomach. Olivia nuzzled her face into the silky soft abdomen, enjoying the feel of smooth skin over rigid muscles. She dipped her tongue into Alex's belly button before kissing lower, just skimming the top of Alex's moist curls with her mouth.

Alex let loose a throaty groan and moved her hands into Olivia's short, silky hair. She tightened and loosened her grip on the strands, but let Olivia set her own pace and explore wherever she wanted to instead of directing her. From the way the brunette was making Alex feel, Olivia knew what she was doing and certainly didn't need any guidance.

Olivia smiled into Alex's small patch of groomed curls, loving the possessive way Alex clutched at her hair. She loved the way Alex smelled and flicked her tongue out for her first taste of the divine blonde, groaning at the unique flavor. Alex moaned and adjusted her stance wider so that Olivia would have more complete access to every part of her.

There was nothing like the taste of a lover, but at the moment Olivia couldn't even remember that she'd tasted anyone else. Alex was her whole world in that moment and there was no one on the planet that would ever be as perfect as she was, Olivia knew as she swept her tongue in its first full stroke along Alex's slit.

"Liv," Alex let out on a breathy moan that only ratcheted Olivia's hunger higher. She pushed her tongue gently against the muscles circling Alex's opening, getting a pulse of liquid directly from the source. When Olivia hummed her approval, Alex let out a raw cry and her fingers tightened almost painfully in Olivia's hair, not that the brunette could feel anything other than pleasure at the moment.

Alex moved one hand back to brace against the desk as the sharp bolt of pleasure receded, not wanting to hurt Olivia even in her sex-induced mindless state. She arched her hips, pressing herself deeper into Olivia's mouth and begged with her body for Olivia to do more than just tease her opening. "Fuck, Olivia," Alex screamed when the detective took the not so subtle hint and thrust her tongue as deep as she could drive it into Alex's trembling body.

Olivia didn't play in Alex's tight passage for long, instead dragging her tongue up to tease the hard bundle of nerves at the top of Alex's slit. She got the response she desired when she flicked Alex's clit hard, the blonde bucking wildly for a few seconds, unable to control her hips. It wasn't long before Olivia brought a hand up between Alex's legs and thrust two fingers into her neglected sheath.

The duel stimulation didn't take long to push Alex over into oblivion, both hands going back to tighten in Olivia's hair, pressing the brunette more firmly against her quivering folds while she screamed out Olivia's name. And Olivia didn't disappoint, gently slowing the movement of her fingers and lessening the pressure of her tongue. The attorney's screams of ecstasy came so close to getting Olivia off that she moaned into Alex's folds, setting off another, unexpected orgasm throughout the blonde's body.

Alex's second orgasm was too much for Olivia and she couldn't prevent her own climax. The convulsions took her body without any physical stimulation and Olivia's left hand clasped almost painfully onto Alex's thigh, grounding her through the waves of pleasure that washed over her repeatedly. Olivia shouldn't have been surprised that she'd climaxed because there were so many first that she'd had with Alex after only twenty-four hours together, but there were no words to describe how she felt after that orgasm.

Olivia stayed with Alex through her second climax, licking her thighs clean of any excess fluid as the tremors slowly subsided. With a final light kiss to Alex's overly sensitive clitoris, making the blonde moan and squirm, Olivia made her way back up the attorney's body. Alex was now lying back on her desk, her muscles still twitching and unable to function enough to keep her in a seated position.

The detective crawled up on the desk, straddling Alex's waist but not allowing their sensitized flesh to touch. She kissed Alex, happily allowing the attorney's seeking tongue into her mouth to share her lingering flavor. There had never been a more beautiful sight than this one, a spent Alexandra Cabot breathing heavily with eyes closed and the smuggest, most satisfied smile stretched across her features.

Olivia waited for Alex's eyes to open before dipping her head for another kiss, keeping her eyes open and locked with her love's. She pulled back and looked straight into Alex's eyes, willing her to see the truth of her next statement with every fiber of her being. "I love you," Olivia said, her voice strong with no hint of doubt.

The emotions in Alex's eyes ran from disbelief to panic, but she never took her eyes from Olivia's fathomless brown depth, the detective allowing her to see the truth of her words all the way to her soul. Olivia watched, unblinking, as the negative emotions eventually gave way to belief and finally contentment and love. It was then that Olivia knew Alex felt the same, even if she couldn't say the words yet, and that was okay. Olivia dipped her head for their first kiss as genuine lovers.

As Olivia settled quietly on top of her, both of them just enjoying the deepest connection of their lives, Alex was back to thinking. There was some stupid saying about it always being darkest before the dawn and Alex now had to consider that it might not be complete bullshit. Because for Alex, the darkness had passed and dawn was fast approaching, bringing with it the most glorious day she'd ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not so sure how I feel about the last sentenceparagraph; it's too super sweet for me I think.**

**Let me know what you think.  
><strong>


End file.
